


Johnlock in a Coffee Shop

by room221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/room221b/pseuds/room221b
Summary: John and Sherlock go on a date at a coffee shop.





	Johnlock in a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fan fiction I'm posting so constructive criticism would be appreciated still :)

John had been waiting for this day for months. Finally, he had worked up the nerve. The nerve to ask out Sherlock. John had kind of always known he liked Sherlock, without really knowing he knew. He finally identified his feelings. But now that he had figured out his feelings, he knew he could not wait any longer. He had to ask, he just had to. 

When Sherlock walked through the door, John’s heart plummeted. His hands began shaking and his heart began racing. Thoughts of doubt ran through his brain. Maybe he won’t like me back. He is a self proclaimed highly functioning sociopath, after all. And he’s married to his work, John worried. 

“John, will you brew me a cup of tea? I have an experiment to catch up on,” Sherlock asked. 

“Of course,” John replied.

As he poured the water into the kettle, he faltered. I should just ask him. Just. Ask. John, he encouraged himself. While the water was heating, he got the tea bags and sugar ready. Black tea for Sherlock, because he prefered caffeinated. Herbal tea for himself, because his nervous system did not need any more stimulation. 

John poured one teaspoon into his own and three teaspoons into Sherlock’s, because he knew Sherlock had a sweet tooth. He wanted everything to be perfect for when he asked him on a date. It’s just a date. I’m not going to profess my undying love for him. 

He almost dropped the tray as he set the tea down on the table next to his own chair and Sherlock’s recliner. Luckily, he recovered. The TV droned on about the latest news and cars could be heard from the street. John noticed all of these due to his increased anxiety. Finally, he breathed and decided just to get it over with. 

“Sherlock,” he breathed out forcefully. Sherlock’s head shot up. 

“Yes, John?” Sherlock became nervous. Have I done something wrong? he questioned himself. I haven’t even gotten my experiment out yet. I couldn’t have bothered him with that. 

“GoonadatewithmebecauseIreallylikeyou,” John rushed out. 

Sherlock gave John a blank stare for about 10 seconds. “Okay.”

“Okay?” John asked.

“Yes. Okay.”


End file.
